


The Small Indian Mongoose Is Not Immune to the Cobra's Venom [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a history of not picking on guys his own size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Indian Mongoose Is Not Immune to the Cobra's Venom [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Small Indian Mongoose Is Not Immune to the Cobra's Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220399) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



Length: 39min:26sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/small-indian-mongoose-is-not-immune-to-cobras-venom).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
